<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, I Can See Heaven in Your Eyes by MorganOfTheFey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898639">Baby, I Can See Heaven in Your Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey'>MorganOfTheFey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reed900 Bonus Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Gavin is Nines's "owner" and a top, Hair-pulling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Nines has a vagina with a larger than average clit, Nines is a horny lil baby slut in this one, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic Welcome, Sexual Possessiveness, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Nines, Subspace, Voice Kink, but there isn't any gender play or humiliation, kind of like a Master/pet dynamic but with Human/android, light pet play, they don't discuss kinks beforehand but Gavin checks in with Nines frequently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganOfTheFey/pseuds/MorganOfTheFey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nines has lived with Gavin for nearly three months now, after the human got drunk one night and attempted to order an android ""companion"" and then mistook RK900 showing up the next morning (to inform him he could have his job back if they partnered together) as said companion--and accidentally teaching Nines he's [pretty] and [a phcking wet dream come true] and that he doesn't have to be a detective.</p><p>Now much happier as a librarian, part-time pet sitter, and awkward roommate, there's one last mystery Nines needs to investigate. Actually, several: masturbating, for one. Gavin's dick, for another. And what if he does want to be his human's good little companion ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reed900 Bonus Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, I Can See Heaven in Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this all started on tumblr, where I made a comment about what if Gavin got super drunk once and tried to order an android sexual companion but passed out after googling "sexy amdfroid" BUT THEN Nines shows up at his apartment the next morning and he mistakes Nines for his own personal play toy and Nines is like .......... yes. Actually, being a cop sucks and I hate it there so much, I am in fact the pretty little house pet you ordered :)</p><p>and then lives out his best life doing nothing but wearing cute little dresses and playing with Gavin's cats and getting his pussy POPPED every single day when Gavin gets home from work :) :)</p><p>the backstory for this one is a liiittle different, with them spending more time as awkward roommates before Nines confesses he wants to live deliciously because Connor accidentally told him that sexual attraction is real and humans do be fucking each other, and he's like Oh? [new path unlocked: investigate that dick]</p><p>(this is an asexual mood bc I spent all of high school thinking it was an exaggeration, like someone says they could eat a horse but they're not gonna hunt down a horse, shoot it in the head, and consume its carcass, so CLEARLY saying you want to fuck someone or have sex was the same thing that just meant "oh they're nice to look at!! I'd maybe make out or cuddle that person" and not an indication you would literally have sex with a stranger or an adult celebrity)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nines cannot wait for his human to return home, so that he can test his most recent experiment. Thus far, he has tested a phallus, a vaginal component, two dildos, and a vibrator.</p><p>He is looking forward to also gathering data on Gavin's dick.</p><p>"Hello, detective," he greets the moment of the human's arrival.</p><p>Thing One and Thing Two greet him as well, One by rubbing against his legs and purring, and Two by screaming for attention. They have both been fed, and Nines plans on giving them their favorite electronic mouse to hunt as a distraction so he can have the human to himself for the evening.</p><p>"Hey, baby," Gavin says. He kneels down and pets both cats. "Hello beasties. Yes, hello. Are you lying? Have you been fed?"</p><p>"Yes, they have," Nines answers for them. "Please ignore their wails of alleged hunger."</p><p>"Dirty rotten liars," Gavin calls them affectionately.</p><p>Nines remotely deploys the mouse with a swirl of his LED. It is big enough to contain a small amount of wet food inside, and the "beasties" quickly chase it into the kitchen.</p><p>Gavin stands up with a snort. "Oh, did you want attention too? What've you been doing today?"</p><p>"Yes," Nines says shamelessly. "I spent the afternoon thoroughly masturbating myself. How was work?"</p><p>Gavin tries to hang his jacket on a coat hook that does not exist and drops it on the floor. "You—what?"</p><p>"I spent the afternoon thoroughly masturbating myself. How was work?" Nines asks.</p><p>"Not as fun as that," Gavin mutters as he picks up the jacket and tries again. "Did you … uh. Have fun?"</p><p>"Yes. I should really thank Connor," Nines says.</p><p>Gavin pulls a face. "You fucked Connor? In my—shit, OK. Well. Our apartment? Not on my bed though, right? That's still mine."</p><p>Nines rolls his eyes in return. "No, Gavin. I did not fuck Connor. He simply informed me that sex is not merely for reproduction and that it is not hyperbole when humans say they want to fuck someone."</p><p>Gavin stares at him. Nines understands. This is all very new information that seemed dubious to him as well.</p><p>"Apparently, humans really are out there 'fucking' one another," Nines explains.</p><p>"… yeah," Gavin says.</p><p>Nines analyzes him, noting his elevated heart rate. "Did you know about this, detective?"</p><p>"I—don't scan me!" Gavin snaps. "My sex life is none of your business."</p><p>"Oh." Nines feels his LED circle yellow-yellow-red. "But you are sexually attracted me, and Connor said that is not merely an annoying physical response on par with hiccups. Do you not want to have sex with me?"</p><p>"On par with …" Gavin stops and rubs his hands across his face. "Phck. We're really going to talk about this, huh? We're just gonna have a whole goddamn conversation about it."</p><p>"Yes," Nines says. "Detective."</p><p>Gavin puts his hands down to glare at him. "OK, just because I got drunk one time—"</p><p>"You get drunk fre—"</p><p>"AHT!" Gavin cuts him off with the no-noise he uses on the cats. "One time and ordered a companion android, who—"</p><p>"You did not," Nines reminds him. "You googled 'tall smexy anboid' 'want hot robo friemd' and 'am robots gay question-mark question-mark question-mark' before passing out."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"You think I'm pretty."</p><p>"AUGH!"</p><p>Gavin stalks into the living room and throws himself onto the couch. Nines does not understand why his human insists on making everything so emotional and difficult and emotionally difficult.</p><p>He clearly desires android sexual companionship, given his drunken attempt to order a companion model — [confirmed].</p><p>He is sexually attracted to Nines, given that he mistook the RK900's first appearance at his apartment the next morning (entirely coincidental; Captain Fowler assigned them as partners) to be the companion model he attempted to order — [confirmed].</p><p>He did not reject the "companion model," despite all commentary from other humans (Cyberlife employees; DPD employees) indicating Nines is [creepy], [inhuman], [terrifying], et cetera, et cetera. Gavin instead labeled him a [big pretty bitch] and [all my phcking wet dreams come true, goddamn].</p><p>"You think I'm pretty," Nines repeats.</p><p>Gavin finally lifts his head out of his hands. "Yes. You're the prettiest fucking sass bot ever produced."</p><p>[confirmed]</p><p>"You find me sexually attractive as well, and it is true that humans actually act on those physical desires, yes?" Nines asks.</p><p>Gavin sighs and lets his head drop against the back of the couch. "Yeah."</p><p>"I have installed a vaginal component, and I—"</p><p>"Oh my god," Gavin whispers at the ceiling.</p><p>"—have confirmed I enjoy penetrative stimulation," Nines continues. "You are in possession of a phallus, correct?"</p><p>Gavin looks up at him. "OK, so you're bored of dildos and you want to try out my dick?"</p><p>"Is anyone other than your hand making use of it?" Nines replies.</p><p>"Phck off."</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Nines takes a seat on Gavin's lap. This is his [favorite] spot. Now he knows why it flusters the human so much, and also possibly why he enjoys it so much. Could he have been experiencing [sexual arousal] even without a genital component? Interesting.</p><p>"Baby," Gavin groans.</p><p>Nines relocates the human's hands to his thighs. Gavin obligingly begins rubbing them, almost reaching up high enough to cup his ass. He has sat in this spot before, firstly to mimic the cats, because they seemed to enjoy sitting on Gavin's lap and being petted. Then for [cuddling] and telling each other about their day.</p><p>Of course he had noted Gavin's reaction to this; he simply did not categorize it as relevant. The human's stomach also sometimes growled while around the cats, but that bodily reaction did not mean Gavin literally wanted to or would ever eat either one of them. Human bodies sometimes just do things.</p><p>But now Nines can recognize he is the [cause] of this particular reaction.</p><p>(And also note his new genital component's reaction to his human rubbing his thighs and calling him baby in that tone of voice.)</p><p>"Detective," Nines says in return.</p><p>Gavin huffs out a growl. "Dammit, Nines. You should—you can … go get another human. Or android, I guess. Just. Someone else."</p><p>Nines pulls back enough to ensure he can fully scan the human. Arousal — [confirmed]. No detection of [fear]. Gavin wants this and presumably is not coerced or intoxicated.</p><p>But admittedly, Nines did not have a social module pre-installed. He has learned from experience, observing humans in his new profession as a librarian, and … mimicking Gavin's cats.</p><p>(Not that he's told that last fact to Connor.)</p><p>"Clarify," Nines demands. "Do you not want this?"</p><p>Gavin, much like his cats when told to get off the counter, looks away and pretends not to hear him.</p><p>"Am I sexually assaulting you?" Nines asks.</p><p>"Wha—" Gavin finally gives him a reaction. "No! Fuck, god."</p><p>"I am requesting that you fuck me."</p><p>Gavin gives him a slow look up and down. "Closest I'm gonna get to heaven, huh?"</p><p>Nines preens under his gaze. Question answered, now reassured that his actions are not harming the human, he deploys another helpful tactic he has learned from Thing One and Thing Two.</p><p>He repeatedly butts his face into Gavin's to request attention.</p><p>"Kiss me."</p><p>"Nines, I—"</p><p>"Kiss me. Kiss me."</p><p>Gavin grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him into a kiss. Nines ignores the notifications of a mission successfully completed as they scroll across his HUD in order to focus on the experience.</p><p>For how roughly Gavin maneuvered him into it, the [kiss] is surprisingly gentle. His lips press insistently against Nines's, drawing back slightly and then pressing again, but it is nothing like the people on TV who seem to be eating each other's faces.</p><p>It is … very nice. Warm. The human's lips aren't quite soft, due to chapping from the cold Detroit weather, but the texture is so [interesting]. And the contrast between lips and stubble and the slight pull of the hand still gripping his hair makes his internal cooling fans kick in to abate the sudden rise in temperature.</p><p>Then, just as Nines lets his guard down, Gavin bites his lip.</p><p>It does not [hurt] or cause any damage of course, but Nines still opens his mouth to ask why—and the human uses that split second to delve his tongue inside.</p><p>Analysis explodes across the android's HUD. Gavin's DNA, the hormones present in his saliva, traces of coffee. (And when was the last time he had a meal? Nines should be detecting actual food as well [reminder: my human has not yet consumed his daily caloric intake])</p><p>Gavin pulls back and separates their mouths. Unacceptable. Nines pushes forward and puts his own tongue inside the human's mouth to continue his analysis.</p><p>For some reason, Gavin pushes him away.</p><p>"No tongue until you learn how to kiss," he's told.</p><p>Nines does not pout. He presents a perfectly reasonable argument. "I was analyzing you."</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I made the rule," Gavin replies. "There's a difference between kissing and analyzing. Also, I need to breathe."</p><p>Well. The second fact does hold some merit …</p><p>"We can still make out." Gavin shifts his hand from Nines's hair to cup his face. "Just let me lead, all right baby?"</p><p>Nines nods and obediently holds still until Gavin guides his face back down. The kiss starts slow again, and the next nip at his bottom lip only tugs on it slightly before Gavin lets go and kisses him again. Nines tries to follow the pattern of when to press forward and when to tilt his—</p><p>Gavin's hands slide over the tops of his thighs and then inside them, thumbs pressed close to his groin. Nines barely has time to process this change (he is still being [kissed]) before the detective uses his grip to pull his thighs wider over his lap.</p><p>"You wanna show me what I'm working with?" Gavin asks him, his voice low and rough and … very unfair.</p><p>Nines leans forward into the human's arms, dropping his head down to rest on his shoulder. He needs less stimulus to process all of this. He restricts his audio input to ignore any sounds outside of the apartment. The mouse program gets abandoned, so the cats will likely be able to bat it out from under the fridge soon. All he needs is Gavin, Gavin, Gavin.</p><p>"Touch me," he asks.</p><p>The thumb slowly drawing circles on the inside of his left thigh lifts up to stroke over his pubic plate, currently equipped with a vaginal component. It only takes a gentle press to push the fabric of his yoga pants into the slick mess Gavin has made of him.</p><p>"Your cunt all wet for me, baby?"</p><p>The profanity shivers through him, and Nines nods against his neck. That answer apparently was not [adequate] though, because Gavin takes his thumb nearly away, resting so lightly atop the fabric Nines can only feel his human body heat.</p><p>"Need an answer, Nines."</p><p>Nines works his mouth silently for a few seconds before remembering to activate his vocal unit. "Yes, Detective."</p><p>Gavin hums and it's almost a groan. Nines presses closer and licks his neck. That is not [kissing]. This analysis of his sweat and skin should not be forbidden.</p><p>"I'm going to touch you," Gavin tells him.</p><p>Nines lifts his head to exhale a cloud of steam. It does very little to lower his rising core temperature, not when Gavin's thumb swipes up to pet across the crotch of his yoga pants until he finds his clit, grown swollen and plump. He chose a larger model, and he had very reasonable—</p><p>"Gaaav …"</p><p>—reasons. Reasonable … reasons. Yes. Many of them. Aesthetics and—and—more sensors to—</p><p>"Oh, baby," Gavin murmurs in that voice. "You need it, kitten? Look at you, you're trembling, and I'm barely even touching you."</p><p>That is an unfair assessment. Nines tries to formulate the argument but blows out steam again instead. Gavin has his voice, and the way he spread Nines's thighs so wide, he can clearly see the growing damp patch he's making.</p><p>The way that also leaves Nines's [cunt] spread wide, lips separated and hole clenching around nothing.</p><p>It feels … [filthy]</p><p>[embarrassing]</p><p>[exciting]</p><p>"So good for me." Gavin pulls Nines's face out of the crook of his neck by his hair. "Let me see you."</p><p>Nines goes with the motion. The human has a firm grip on his hair, right at the root, so the tugging doesn't actually [hurt], although the complete lack of resistance likely helps.</p><p>But he can hardly see his detective past all the error notifications crowding up his HUD.</p><p>Gavin apparently likes what he sees. "Beautiful. My pretty baby."</p><p>He doesn't stop circling his thumb around Nines's clit as he says it, and Nines whimpers. He tries to push his hips forward to get more pressure, more touching, more of anything, but Gavin takes his hand away entirely to still his hips.</p><p>"Please," Nines gasps.</p><p>Gavin gives him a stern look. "Behave."</p><p>Nines shudders all over, a full body malfunction. His core temperature has risen almost to dangerous levels. Gavin tugs his head back, forcing his chin up. Nines doesn't understand why (is he no longer allowed to view his human?) until a prompt flashes in red to exhale. </p><p>He releases a burst of steam that would have been too hot for human comfort, but Gavin has already preconstructed that. He is allowed to lower his head again once he's completed a few breathing cycles. His temperature and stress levels begin a slow descent as he settles into the knowledge that Detective Reed will take care of him.</p><p>"Please, Detective." Nines blinks several times to clear all the notifications. "I will be good."</p><p>He saves several still images of the way Gavin looks as he considers: his eyes more black than grey-green, the slight flush across his cheeks, the obvious press of his erection inside his jeans, yet he still remains in control.</p><p>(Of them both.)</p><p>Gavin lifts up the hand on his hip and offers Nines his thumb. Nines gratefully lets his mouth fall open, thumb gently pressing inside to rest heavily on top of his tongue. His eyes drift shut to focus solely on the analysis he receives.</p><p>All too soon, the thumb is withdrawn, but he doesn't have time to protest before it's pressing back into his clit again, even wetter than before, the damp fabric hardly even a barrier at all.</p><p>And then does not move.</p><p>"What do you say," Gavin asks lowly.</p><p>"Th—" Nines gasps. "Thank you, De—Detect—ohhh."</p><p>Gavin's own legs underneath him prevent him from closing his thighs around the hand between his legs, and the hand in his hair holds his head hostage so that he cannot look away. He doesn't know what to do with his hands until he realizes that at some point, he put them behind his back, an old program partially activated to stand at parade rest.</p><p>This is much better.</p><p>"You like this baby?"</p><p>Nines tries to nod against the hand in his hair and forces his LED to flash blue along the yellow and red.</p><p>"Good boy," Gavin praises. "Just gonna check when your light's been red for a while, all right?"</p><p>Nines doesn't answer this time. He just sinks down into it, the obedience of holding perfectly still, the care Gavin shows him, letting someone else have control for once. He enjoyed the way masturbation made his awareness of physical sensation temporarily overtake his thoughts, but he did not expect … this.</p><p>Except just when he feels his orgasm approaching, Gavin takes his hand away. He must make some sort of distressed noise, because his detective immediately reassures him.</p><p>"Shhh, shhh, I've still got you. You're good, so good for me, baby."</p><p>Gavin rearranges their legs as he speaks, holding both hands on Nines's sides to help support and balance him with his hands still gripping his wrists behind his back. The relocation stops with their legs staggered, Nines kneeling with one of Gavin's legs between both of his own instead of straddling his whole lap.</p><p>"You wanted to sit in my lap, didn't you kitten?" Gavin says. It is not a question. "So sit."</p><p>Nines doesn't understand, but he lowers himself back down anyway to [sit] on top of—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Both of Gavin's hands go to his hips this time, showing him how to grind down on the thigh between his legs. The pleasure is not as [focused] as being petted with his thumb, but he finally gets pressure against his entrance as well.</p><p>"C'mere."</p><p>Nines doesn't realize he's broken posture to slump forward until Gavin pulls him in all the way, carefully nestling him to rest against his chest—although the android does still have to bend slightly to put their heads on an even level due to the height difference.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" Gavin turns his head to speak softly in his ear. "All those times you crawled in my lap, sat here like this, knowing how goddamn hard you get me?"</p><p>Nines whimpers and takes it, almost like a punishment, but so [good]. He only moves his hips as Gavin's hands direct them, as his leg pushes up and his hands pull him down.</p><p>"I shouldn't even be this nice to you." Gavin lets out a sigh. "But fuck it, you're cute. Go ahead and take a freebie, baby."</p><p>Nines tries to make his next whine sound a bit more questioning, to indicate he doesn't understand the meaning of that either. Luckily, Gavin pays attention. He always pays attention to Nines, in a [good] way, not afraid or gossiping about him behind his back.</p><p>"I'm going to let you come this time," he explains.</p><p>Gavin drops a kiss against his temple as Nines fixates on the very specific phrasing [this time]. Now he's the one a little scared, but not bad, not bad, it's too [good] to be [bad].</p><p>"Wh-when?" Nines manages to ask.</p><p>Gavin laughs, deep and almost mean. The not-fear shivers through him again. </p><p>He does not receive an answer.</p><p>***</p><p>Gavin knows he's a bad man. He's a very, very bad man, but goddamn if the universe hasn't rewarded him for it.</p><p>"That's it," he tells the gorgeous android rubbing off in his lap. "Next time I won't even have to show you how. Leave my hands free so I can have a smoke."</p><p>A cigarette is damn near the only thing that could make this any better. If this isn't a one-time curiosity experiment for Nines, he'll really have to try that the next time.</p><p>But for now, he focuses on the present, the absolute goddamn gift Nines is.</p><p>"Been waiting for this all day, haven't you?"</p><p>He doesn't give Nines time to answer. His thigh flexes underneath the slick cunt desperately grinding into it, and his android whimpers out static.</p><p>"How many times have you come already?" he asks.</p><p>"S-s-seven," Nines answers through a glitch.</p><p>Well. Gavin has to at least work him up to his own number, doesn't he?</p><p>"And no refractory period. Goddamn." Gavin sighs in mild envy while petting through his hair. "I could keep you here, just like this, all evening long. Keep you coming and begging for hours."</p><p>Nines lets out a grinding noise that might be the android equivalent of a sob. His hips finally lose their rhythm under Gavin's hand, just chasing his own pleasure now. He really shouldn't allow that so easily, but then again, Nines is a virgin who's never done kink before. Or anything else, actually.</p><p>So Gavin lets him have it.</p><p>But since he's a bad man, not an altruistic one, he pulls Nines's head back by his hair to see his pretty face, eyes wide and unfocused, lips slightly parted. There's a soft blue blush across his cheek's he's never seen before, and his LED practically strobes in his temple.</p><p>"Good boy, gonna make you come every time you sit this pretty little pussy in my lap."</p><p>Nines squeezes his eyes shut and whines. That's all right. He's too fucked out to make eye contact anyway, but one thing that isn't allowed …</p><p>Gavin presses his thumb inside the android's lips, pushing down on his tongue until his mouth drops open. He rubs the pad of it back and forth against the soft muscle for a moment, then down to smear the wet faux-saliva across his bottom lip.</p><p>"Keep your mouth open," he orders. "You're only allowed to come if you open that pretty mouth for me."</p><p>Nines gives a jerky nod, and Gavin sits back to enjoy the show. He pets his free hand across the android's chest and sides, feeling him up through the thin t-shirt as he rides his leg like he downloaded a Traci program to do it.</p><p>Eventually, the android starts spinning more red than yellow, hot air pushed out of his mouth with nearly even exhale, and he pushes his tongue out farther over his lips to show that his mouth is open.</p><p>And ohhh, Gavin is so bad. He rubs his thumb over that soft, pink tongue until it's nice and wet, then reaches up underneath his shirt to rub circles around one hard nipple.</p><p>Nines starts letting out shuddering sobs that Gavin lets wash over him, feeling them go straight to his dick like the android is being a good little companion and licking up his shaft. Next time, next time …</p><p>Finally, he scrounges around deep down in his soul to find some mercy.</p><p>"Come on my leg, baby."</p><p>He barely gets to "my" before Nines obeys, face dropping slack and LED pulsing a steady Yellow. Red. Yellow. Gavin gets to watch as his tongue gives the tiniest little flexes, like he's sucking cock in a dream.</p><p>If he were nice, he'd press his thumb back inside and help his orgasm along by giving Nines something to suck on.</p><p>Instead, he waits it out. Good training requires the sub to be just as desperate for it as you are, and he's going to let Nines work his way through a few orgasms with his mouth open and searching, so that when he finally presses the head of his cock into those sweet pretty lips, his android won't feel anything but gratitude.</p><p>When Nines finally slumps forward and begins crying against his neck, Gavin lets go of his hair and rubs both hands up and down his back.</p><p>"Shhh, hey, I got you," he says softly. "You were good, so good, baby. It's OK, just let it all out."</p><p>Nines sniffles, then begins studiously licking up his tears. Gavin would be a little concerned about his sub getting too deep into the headspace for their first time, except Nines licking his face, neck, and any other body part he can reach is pretty typical.</p><p>"Did that feel good?"</p><p>That gets a slow sigh of air that's just warm, not scalding hot. Gavin rubs a hand up the android's chest next, and Nines starts up a rumbling purr. Blue light spins in the corner of his eye. So he'll take all that as a yes.</p><p>"You want kisses?" he asks next.</p><p>Nines immediately butts his face against Gavin's cheek. He shouldn't have let the asshole learn how to be social from his fucking cats.</p><p>"All right, all right," he grumbles.</p><p>Gavin scoops up the lanky android in his arms as much as he can and turns them to the side so they can lay down on the couch, with himself on top of course. Nines lounges back against the cushions, black hair fanning out around his head like a dark halo. He reaches for Gavin and tugs on his shirt when he spends too long admiring the view.</p><p>Since he's already so spoiled anyway … Gavin obliges him with kisses. Nines hums and purrs throughout it, LED now a gentle baby blue.</p><p>"Did you like that?" Gavin asks quietly between the two of them.</p><p>He should have started this scene with that—some rules and a safeword at least—but he'll try to make up for it now with the aftercare. </p><p>Nines nods shyly, presenting his face for more kisses. Gavin gives them to him, but he keeps each one light and short to help them both wind down. They need to talk about if this will be an ongoing arrangement, and if Nines just wants to sub or if he wants to really dig deep and roleplay as Gavin's personal companion android.</p><p>Gavin tries to open up that conversation. "What do you want now, baby?"</p><p>Nines slowly opens his eyes and blinks up at him. His LED turns a slow, lazy yellow for a moment while he glances down. </p><p>Then he looks back up and clearly says, "Dick."</p><p>Gavin reflexively looks down at his own crotch—which is apparently where Nines was looking, not just demurely averting his gaze, the thirsty little bitch. He meets Nines's eyes again and sees the android watching him expectantly, like a pillow princess waiting to be serviced.</p><p>"Don't know how anyone mistook you for a detective," Gavin tells him. "When you're obviously such a slut."</p><p>Nines blushes and closes his eyes, but he doesn't bother to hide his preening smirk.</p><p>"But you're gonna have to earn that, baby," Gavin continues.</p><p>Nines opens his eyes to shoot him the wounded look he learned from their little beasties when being removed from the bed so Gavin can get some goddamn sleep without an eight pound cat laying on his face.</p><p>"I can be good," he promises. He glances down between them again. "I do not have a refractory period."</p><p>And then he looks up at Gavin from underneath his lashes with those big blue eyes, and all thoughts of kink negotiation and safe words take a running leap and crash through the window.</p><p>"I'm going to take off your pants and play with that pretty pussy of yours until you start crying again."</p><p>Nines nods eagerly. He even lifts his hips like a good boy to help Gavin peel the yoga pants off him, a sticky strand of lubrication stringing between his lips and the crotch for a moment before the thread breaks. That gets the android blushing and whirring again, but Gavin just chuckles.</p><p>He lifts the t-shirt too, but instead of taking it off, he tucks it behind Nines's neck. It's a pitiful restraint, especially against an RK model, but Nines obligingly tucks his arms back behind his back, then waits obediently for Gavin to begin.</p><p>And this had better be a long-term thing, because Gavin doesn't think he can ever let anyone touch his android after this. Not with how Nines is looking at him, so open and sincere, without a single doubt that whatever happens next will be good and safe.</p><p>He might be a bad man, but shit. At least he knows that. And he also knows how many losers and assholes are out there, sociopaths and abusers and people who are honestly just too dumb and selfish to notice when they hurt someone.</p><p>No, his Nines is never going to experience any of that.</p><p>"Did you think about me when you touched yourself?" Gavin asks.</p><p>He runs his hands up the insides of Nines's legs while he asks the question. That's unfair enough, but rubbing his thumbs right at the creases in his thighs as Nines tries to answer borders on mean.</p><p>"I—I, yes. Did." Nines stutters.</p><p>Gavin skirts his hands up higher, just barely resting on the outsides of his flushed lips. His clit is big enough to push out past them, a teasing little peek-a-boo that makes Gavin's mouth water. It looks just as fat and swollen with arousal as it had felt when he'd petted over it through the pants.</p><p>"Do you like having something in your cunt, baby?"</p><p>He gets even meaner when he punctuates this question by using his thumbs to gently pull his lips apart and watch the way his exposed hole clenches and flutters. Nines manages to make his moan sound something like please. </p><p>"You have to tell me if you want it," Gavin says sternly. "I'm not just gonna guess about something like that."</p><p>Nines frantically nods, his mouth working silently around gasps. He's so worked over just having his legs spread and his pussy put on display. Gavin decides to have mercy—mostly on himself.</p><p>"Shhh, OK. I'm going to play with you now."</p><p>He circles his thumb around the android's clit gently at first, just watching what kind of reaction partial stimulation to it gets him. Nines shudders out an exhale and his thighs tense.</p><p>"That's right, you need to keep your hips still," Gavin tells him.</p><p>Nines nods again, blindly, his eyes shut and mouth agape.</p><p>"Do you want it like this?" </p><p>Gavin slides his other hand up Nines's side, over his chest, to rest lightly on top of his throat. Nines slowly opens his eyes, LED sluggishly spinning yellow. Gavin times the slow circles around his clit to it.</p><p>"With rules and taking orders," Gavin explains. "Where you need to obey and behave."</p><p>"Yes," Nines breathes out.</p><p>He doesn't take that as his real answer right away. "Or do you want it more casual?"</p><p>Nines blinks hard, twice, and cocks his head.</p><p>"Where I tell you what to do, since I've got more experience. But," He lets go of the android's throat. "You can do what you want. You don't have to hold still or—"</p><p>Nines shakes his head no for the first time. "I … I want … to be … good."</p><p>"As a good boy, or my own personal companion android,"</p><p>Gavin strokes his thumb directly down the length of Nines's swollen clit for the first time.</p><p>"That I can pet,"</p><p>He keeps his thumb where it is and shifts his fingers to tease the tip of his index against the entrance clenching at it.</p><p>"And play with,"</p><p>"Yes, yes, please," Nines chants.</p><p>Gavin presses the finger inside and it goes so easy. Enough for him to believe Nines really has spent the entire afternoon doing nothing but fucking himself in Gavin's own bed.</p><p>"And fuck,"</p><p>He adds a second finger without any resistance and gets those tears he promised. He really can't stop a grin from spreading across his face at that, just as sharp and vicious as any of the RK's interrogation protocols.</p><p>"Whenever, and however …" He pulls his hand out entirely, leaving Nines gasping and wrenching his eyes back open to stare up at him in pleading confusion. "I want."</p><p>Nines sniffles and starts to shift his hips to seek out any stimulation he can. Gavin stills them with both hands, and tries to keep his voice soft and free of judgment for the next part.</p><p>"Do you still want to behave?" he asks.</p><p>He watches as Nines realizes what that really means. What he would be promising Gavin—just for this scene. They really do still need to have an actual talk before he'll accept anything as a permanent, serious answer, but he can't resist at least throwing this option out there for now.</p><p>Nines tilts his head back to release steam, but then he settles back down. His whole body eases in a way Gavin has never seen before actually—even though he rejected his programming in terms of working for either Cyberlife or the DPD, it always still shone through in his perfect posture and too-formal speech.</p><p>This is the first time he's ever seen the android look … relaxed.</p><p>Gavin waits, but he doesn't even attempt to hide the way he sweeps his gaze over Nines's body, appreciating the thick chest, pecs well-defined enough to almost give him a bust, nipples hard and begging for attention, and his legs still spread wide, showing off a perfectly manicured triangle of soft black curls right over where his cunt drools onto the couch.</p><p>He drags his eyes back up to meet Nines's soft look, utterly relaxed and blinking slowly. He already knows what the answer will be just from that, but he still waits for it.</p><p>"Yes, Detective."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was commissioned by one of my horny tumblr friends~</p><p>yell at me on tumblr about the fandom needing more sub!Nines and whether or not there'll be a sequel to this at phcking-detective.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>